


The Right Person

by carriejack03



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After understanding that her feelings won't be reciprocated, Momoi begins to wander around... What she doesn't know is that the right person for her is closer than she thinks...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Person

Momoi sighed heavily.

It was her last year of high school and she finally understood that Kuroko wasn't going to love her back. It wasn't like he told her that, but she knew it thanks to her woman intuition.

It was painful. After she loved him for so long she had difficulty to leave him. But she had to. She knew that she couldn't keep to bug him with her presence and continuing to call herself his girlfriend.

“Tetsu-kun...” Momoi whispered at the wind like a goodbye at her feelings with heavy heart.

Looking around, with her eyes filled with tears and red cheeks, she understood one thing: she was lost.

Because of her sad thoughts, she began to walk without a destination and she arrived to a district that she didn't know. Her heart problems were really troublesome!

When she was starting to search for a good person to ask direction, a voice interrupted the trail of her thoughts.

“Momoi?”

The pink haired girl turned around and saw one of the last person she expected to encounter: the former coach of Seirin basketball club, Riko Aida.

“Aida-san?” Momoi didn't recognized the other girl for a moment: the brunet grew taller, her hair were longer (until her shoulders) and she (finally) had a bit more of chest. Riko also wore a simply red t-shirt with a pink flower pattern, black shorts and white basketball shoes.

She was kind of hot (Momoi denied to thought that).

The two of them stared at each other for few seconds, before Aida smiled sweetly at her. “I never thought that I would encounter you here, but is nice to meet you.”

Momoi was dazed for a moment by that smile, but she recover fast and smiled back. “It's nice to meet you too.”

Riko, since she didn't know what to say, looked around for a moment and then, after she saw something that caught her attention, turned again to Momoi pointing at a bar a few meters from there. “What do you think? Want to grab a coffee?”

Momoi nodded, thinking that it was a good idea to stay with the other girl, and began to follow the brunet clenching her bag on her shoulder.

After the two of them took a set and ordered a black coffee (for Riko) and a cappuccino (for Momoi) they tried to start some conversation but failed miserably. They only times they met was during the basketball matches and they weren't exactly in friendly terms.

Their orders arrived fast and the awkward atmosphere lighted a bit while the two girls drank little sips from their mugs.

“So...” Riko began putting on the table her black coffee still full. “How are you?”

“I'm fin-” Momoi stopped her sentence looking down at her now trembling hands. No, she wasn't fine and the feelings that were in her heart were so strong that she couldn't hide them.

“Momoi?” Riko asked frowning her eyebrows at the other girl's reaction, studying closely the pink haired.

“Actually... I'm not fine at all... I understood that Tetsu-kun won't love me back... but it's so painful!” Momoi finally broke down, wiping the tears that started to fall with the back of her hand. She didn't know why she told Riko, but Momoi knew that the brunet was a good person that listened to the others, even if the two of them fought a bit in high school.

Riko was silent, waiting for the other girl to finish her break down, and then she touched Momoi's hand with hers smiling a bit.

“I won't say that I didn't know, but...” She trailed off, grasping the pink haired fingers with more force, making Momoi look up at her. “You're an amazing person, I'm sure you're going to find the right person for you.”

Momoi was amazed at how matured Riko became: she had this calming aura around her that made Momoi smile a bit and she returned the hold for a moment before letting go and drank a sip of cappuccino.

“Thank you Aida-san, you changed so much from two years ago.” Riko blushed for the compliment and muttered words of gratitude under her breath, before deciding that her black coffee needed attention because otherwise it would get cold.

Even if she still had watery eyes, Momoi changed topic after drinking the last drop of cappuccino. “You're a freshman in university, right? Which course did you take?”

“Sport trainer.” Riko replied without hesitation then she smiled fondly remembering a certain memory. “My father was so happy when I told him.”

Momoi laughed with her, knowing very well how Kagetora Aida loved his daughter. He must have died for happiness when he learned which carrier Riko took.

“And you? What are you planning to do after high school? Are you going to study sport managing?” Riko was curious, bringing her hands under her chin, looking in the pink haired girl's eyes. The pinkette was an amazing manager, so it wouldn't be strange for her to take that course.

“Uhm... actually I was thinking at journalism... I want to be a sport journalist. I always liked writing, but I want to stay close to basketball.” Momoi revealed toying with her empty cup. Aomine decided to be a policeman (she was so surprised about it, she thought he would go pro) so the pink haired girl began to think about her future seriously and she came at that conclusion.

“That's amazing! I'm sure you'll manage!” Riko smiled at her, then her expression shifted in one of slyness. “But I want to have publicity, okay?”

Momoi couldn't help but laugh and nodding, her sad thoughts began to fade away along with her melancholy.

The two of them didn't know how much time they passed with each other company, however when the sun began to set, Riko stood up after paid for both of the drink (after an heated discussion with Momoi, who wasn't agreeing).

“I think it's time to go, call me when you're sad, okay?” Riko winked playfully at her, but the words were firm and Momoi's chest seemed to be warmer than usual.

After saying their goodbyes, the pink haired girl made two steps in the direction of her home (Riko gave her indications during their conversation) but she stopped suddenly.

Her thoughts where at the brunet's words.

“ _I'm sure you're going to find the right person for you.”_

Then it hit her.

How stupid could she be? The answer of that statement was always in front of her, but her mind was still clouded by her memories of Kuroko to notice it.

Before she knew what was happening, her legs moved on their own and she sprinted down the streets, searching for the brunet and receiving strange looks from the other people.

When she finally found the girl she looked for, she shouted with all her strength.

“AIDA-SAN!”

Startled, Riko turned around only in time to see a pink mass collide with her body.

“M-Momoi?!” She asked, without knowing what to do and avoiding to fall thanks to her balance.

The pink haired girl withdrew a bit just to grasp Riko's hands in hers with a flushed face and head down, unbelieving at the words that she was going to say.

“I-I already found my right person! She is here, but I was too blind to see her!” She spoke with a trembling voice, fearing the other's response since she felt Riko gone utterly still.

Gathering some courage, Momoi lifted her head and was she saw left her startled: the brunet's face was so red that looked like Kagami's hair and her mouth was so open that Momoi feared that some bugs would enter in it. But Riko's eyes were bright and... happy. Those gave the pink haired girl the courage that she needed.

“Would you like to go on a date with me, Aida-san?” Momoi smiled at the other, her smile so bright that could blind every person near.

“S-Such an arrogance!” Spluttered Riko, but she returned the grasp with all her force. “I should be the one to ask it!”

At that, Momoi could only laugh and hugged Riko closely, which the brunet returned shyly.

Yes, Riko Aida was definitely the right person for her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I usually write yaoi stories, but I needed some fluff after reading so much angst and I didn't have any inspiration for my MuraFuriHimu One-Shot (spoiler!)... by the way, Momoi/Riko is so cute!


End file.
